25th Anniversary (NES)
| date = 2260s | stardate = 2831.3 | publisher = Ultra Games | developer = Interplay | platform = Nintendo Entertainment System | published = February 1992 | altcover = }} Introduction 25th Anniversary is a Action-adventure game video game designed by Wesley Yanagi and produced by Michael Quarles, that was released on the Nintendo Entertainment System in Febuary 1992. Summary As the Starfleet starship was traveling through space when an unstable turbulence was noticed. First officer Spock informed Captain Kirk that a magnetic field was the cause of the disturbance and was centered around the planet Iotia. The Spock then indicated that there was a large dimensional hole in space. Sulu attempted to stop the ship after realizing that the ship was being pulled into the anomaly; but to no avail. Spock then stated that the field was growing exponentially, witch prompted Kirk to request preparation for warp speed, meanwhile Spock elaborates on the anomaly stating that the field was bending space and time. The ship then engaged their warp drive and cruised away from the region but upon exiting, the Enterprise finds itself in an uncharted sector, the field was gone and Starfleet was unreachable at their present location. Now in uncharted space and with their dilithium depleted they find themselves in a position to journey back to Federation Space and rescue Iotia References Characters :Bobo • Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Jojo Krako • Bonehead Malone • Leonard McCoy • Harry Mudd • Bela Oxmyx • S'alath • Montgomery Scott • Sharky • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise personnel]] (security guard, historian, biologist, geologist) • unnamed Romulans (commander, guards) • unnamed Iotians (boy, thugs, police chief) • unnamed Starfleet personnel (admiral) • unnamed Orions (girl) • unnamed humans (dealer on Shroud IV) Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • unnamed Romulan starships ( bird-of-prey) • unnamed Federation starships (recovery ship) Races and cultures :Gorn • Human • Iotian • Orion • Romulan • Vulcan Locations Stations and outposts :Starbase 1 Stars and systems :Sigma Iotia • Shroud system Planets and planetoids ; Uncharted space : Megolith • Lapith • Masaba • Ibex • • Acanthus • Apandana • Lekythos ; Romulan Star Empire : Chul • Garthos • Mire • Tartalus • Rotron • Kallion • Sithoi • Girga ; Neutral Zone : Shroud IV ; Federation space : Calodra • Kashmir • Tavarius • Temoku • Sigma Iotia II • Arkhos • Altamira • Mekkel Galactic regions :Federation-Romulan Neutral Zone States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Romulan Star Empire • Romulan Star Navy Technology and weapons :phaser • starship • warp drive • communicator • tricorder • cryogenic vault • transporter• deflector shield • telephone • library computer • subspace communication • food synthesizer Matter and energy :dilithium • granato wave • radiation Ranks and titles :captain • commanding officer • chief medical officer • commander • lieutenant commander • lieutenant • first officer • second officer • chief engineer • helmsman • navigator • communications officer • ensign • admiral • security • security guard • historian • biologist • geologist • police chief • specialist Other references :space • star • star system • planet • lifeform • technology • government • history • geology • biology • security • rank • title • matter • energy • dimension • dimensional gate • time • time travel • Eye of Kakos • music • Saurian brandy • plant • butterfly • weapon • fizzbin • chewing gum • mind meld • subspace • earthquake • Aztec • Romulan language Appendices Gallery file:ibex.jpg|Ibex. file:masaba.jpg|Masaba. file:lapith.jpg|Lapith. file:cappa.jpg| . File:ST25A NES security guard.jpg|Security guard. File:ST25A NES Shroud star system.jpg|Map of the uncharted Shroud star system. File:ST25A NES McCoy medical tricorder.jpg|Medical tricorder. File:ST25A Spock and Kirk in turbolift.jpg|Spock and Kirk in the turbolift. File:ST25A Turbolift.jpg|Turbolift of the Enterprise. File:ST25A NES Transporters.jpg|Transporter. File:ST25A NES Transporter controls.jpg|Transporter control station. File:ST25A NES Transporter operator.jpg|Transpoter operator. File:ST25A NES USS Enterprise.jpg|Federation starship USS Enterprise. External link * category:computer games